harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Delphi Riddle (The Hated Hero)
Delphini Naga Riddle was born June 30, 1997 during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower to Tom Riddle Jr. (or Lord Voldemort as he was known at the time) and Bellatrix Lestrange. She spent the first year of her life with the Rowles, who were entrusted with the care of the infant during the war. Her parents died on May 2, 1998, leaving her an orphan at an early age. She lived with the Rowles until September 1, 2009, when she attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There Riddle was sorted into Thunderbird House and befriended the likes of Rowan Kostidanova, a boy who would change her life. Riddle would get involved in the Third Celestial War in America, becoming a key player and saving Ilvermorny several times. Ridle graduated in 2016 and in 2017 was accepted as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry despite only being as old as her father was when he asked for that same position in 1944. Biography Childhood Daughter of the Dark Lord Riddle was born to Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, which is why the two were absent from the battle. She was born at Malfoy Manor and handed off to the Rowles, who would conceal her from the other Death Eaters until the war ended. The Death Eaters lost the Battle of Hogwarts, however, and Riddle was left an orphan by Harry Potter and Molly Weasley. Only Rodolphus Lestrange and the Rowles knew the truth about Riddle's heritage due to the Carrows tampering with the Registrar Scroll. Rowle Manor Riddle was often left in the attic with old toys of the Rowle sisters, Freya and Ondine, who avoided her and treated her like a monster. Euphemia Rowle was emotionally abusive towards her, using her pet Augury as an extension of her feelings. Riddle was lonely and unstable during these developmental years. Schooling First Year (2009-10) Riddle was offered the opportunity to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Euphemia Rowle found the Hogwarts letter and ripped it up, claiming that Riddle would not attend school. Riddle went behind her guardian's back and contacted the authorities of Ilvermorny, who were able to win her position at the school. This made Riddle incredibly loyal to the Dean of First Years, Joshua Goldstein, who took her in to go shopping for school supplies and tried to be a good influence on her during this time. Riddle was sorted into Thunderbird House, although she was chosen by all of the houses because of her ancestral ties to the founder, Isolt Sayre. There, she met Rowan Kostidanova, Guinevere Clary, Alexa Renowne, Gwillan Pennykettle, and her roommate, Tahlia Swann. That Halloween, she entered the Hall of Halloween and faced her boggart alongside Kostidanova, and ended up freeing the voice of Carren Starkiller, Kostidanova's mother. The rest of the year she tracked down her ancestor Rionach Steward's amulet to stop the threat. She spent Christmas break with the Starkillers, including Rowan's aunt, Candice. Towards the end of the year, Riddle, Kostidanova, and Rowan's other aunt, Camora, all had to stop Carren Starkiller's jailbreak and managed to prevent it. Second Year (2010-11) Riddle attended again and spouted out a prophecy. She learned about Isolt Sayre and Slytherin's legacy at the school, but did not make the connection between Sayre and her father, Lord Voldemort. Towards the end of the school year, Riddle was forced to fight off an invasion from Sibyl Pennykettle where she attacked the school with dragons and put everyone to sleep so Carren Starkiller could occupy it. Riddle discovered her ancestor's wand and befriended the dragon Gwillan Pennykettle brought to life earlier. The two were able to alert the MACUSA of the invasion and hold off Sibyl Pennykettle in a duel. Third Year (2011-12) She discovered family ties between Kostidanova and Swann. During the year, another dragon attacked the school, and Goldstein died in the process. Fourth Year (2012-13) During the summer, Riddle was told she was Lord Voldemort's daughter, and the Rowles no longer held custody over Riddle. Instead, the Malfoys became her primary care-givers when she was not at Ilvermorny. Several minor schools competed with Ilvermorny in their own, more convoluted version of the TriWizard Tournament. During the year, Tahlia Swann went into a coma after an attack from a dark faction allied with Starkiller. During the third challenge, students died, and Starkiller kidnapped Kostidanova, and released her father and Tahlia's parents from their dimensional prison. Fifth Year (2013-14) Riddle became closer with Gwillan Pennykettle and Alexa Renowne. She also went on a quest to recover Kostidanova, and discovered he'd been made into an Obscurial. This incident led to their custody by MACUSA and the discovery that Riddle had part of Voldemort's soul within her. When Kostidanova returned, he was able to wake Swann from her coma. Riddle helped defeat the Starkillers in the final battle atop the Sky City, becoming the hero of America. Sixth and Seventh Year (2014-2016) The rest of her schooling was assumably peaceful. She graduated in 2016 and the next year was considered qualified for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Adulthood Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor (2017-present) Riddle was requested as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and accompanied her cousin, Scorpius, to Hogwarts. She carried on a long-distance relationship with Rowan Kostidanova and planned to be engaged to him. Traits Appearance Riddle was a Metamorphamagus like her famous cousins. Most of the time, her appearance consisted of pale, aristocratic features, dark eyes, and silvery-blue hair. She also frequented golden blond and dark hair. Riddle wore punk style clothes and was practical in how she dressed. She would wear pretty dresses on occasion because of her lack of pretty things as a child. Personality Riddle was a daring, compassionate individual who was Sorted into Thunderbird because of her daring and adventurous nature. She was curious about her world, and optimistic towards new experience. As a child, Riddle was more eerie in personality, and took after her mother in being odd. She remained mostly harmless, however, and yearned for friends outside of her isolation. She was very creative, and made up imaginative stories about her toys when she was locked in the attic. As she grew older, Riddle became ambitious and ruthless, like her father, and wasn't above using threats or coercion to get what she wanted. She ultimately meant well, however, and learned to love others like her father never did. Riddle did not like what resemblance she showed towards her biological parents and denied the similarities, although she did claim her father's surname. Powers and Abilities * Magical Prodigy * Metamorphamagus * Dual Wielding * Parselmouth Relationships Family Parents Riddle's parents were Tom Riddle Jr. and Bellatrix Lestrange. They did not spend very much time with Riddle, and orphaned her before she had a first birthday. Their shadow lingered over their daughter, however. The legacy of being Lestrange's daughter was enough to win her infamy in Britain, even despite the hidden truth that was her father's identity. Rodolphous Lestrange was resentful of Riddle, although he pretended to be her biological father to please the Rowles and the Dark Lord. He also believed that she would bring the return of the Dark Lord and was willing to pretend for that reason. Upon discovering she had become more like Harry Potter than she had Voldemort, he revealed her true heritage. Riddle met her father through the minuscule shred of his soul that rested inside her as residual damage from being sired by such a man after her ordeal in the Department of Mysteries. He was encouraging towards his daughter since she was his only chance at immortality. Riddle did not enjoy him, however, although she found him useful. Rowles The Rowles were abusive towards her and lost custody in 2012. They treated her cruelly because she represented every bad decision they had made in following the Dark Lord. Riddle hated the Rowles and speculated that she would have ended up a much crueler person if she had remained with her. Goldstein Family Joshua Goldstein was considered a father figure to Riddle and left her an inheritance when he died. Malfoy Draco Malfoy was aware of her existence but ignored her in his attempt to create a new destiny. Even his wife and child were unaware of Riddle's existence. They took her in in 2012 after the discovery of her parents' true identity. They got along well enough. Riddle was considered a big sister figure to her cousin, Scorpius Malfoy. She saw Hogwarts for the first time with him when she took the post as the Defense Teacher while Malfoy was a first year. Love Life Rowan Kostidanova Kostidanova and Riddle met as children and went on many adventures together. Kostidanova was able to confide in Riddle that he was Carren Starkiller's son, and they eventually became even closer when Riddle was revealed to have Lord Voldemort as her father. Riddle saved Kostidanova many times and was devastated when the Starkillers took him. When the MACUSA claimed to have killed him as an interrogation technique, Riddle snapped and went to a nervous breakdown. Kostidanova did the same for Riddle, twice voluntarily becoming to Obscurus to buy her time. After the Starkiller War, the two began dating and remained romantically close, even as they began a long-distance relationship. They remained engaged and would eventually marry. Friends Tahlia Swann Swann was the closest of Riddle's friends. Initially, they ran in different circles, but Swann and Riddle became friends after the Halloween incident. Swann, Riddle, and Kostidanova bonded over the quest to retrieve Rionach Steward's amulet. Swann was also Riddle's roommate throughout her years at Ilvermorny. The two were supportive of each other during reveals in their parentages, even if Swann's parents were heroic and Riddle's were villainous. Swann was loyal to Riddle, defying the Blixes even under their control when it came to hurting her best friend, which caused her coma. After the end of the Starkiller War, Swann and Riddle remained good friends and kept in touch as they went their separate ways in careers. Appearances * The Hated Hero Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Riddle family Category:Parselmouths Category:House of Black Category:Thunderbirds (house) Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Slytherin family descendants Category:Rosier family Category:Peverell family Category:Peverell family descendants Category:Steward family